Madness
by sleep on stars
Summary: What do you get when you put one pop teen sensation, three hot rockstars, and one airheaded best friend all on the same tour bus...? pure madness.
1. Awkward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, or Aly & AJ. However…I really wish I owned Nick Jonas!**

"Ow!" Miley cried as her best friend Mandy lifted the suitcase that had just landed on her petite foot. "Sorry Miles, you know how shaky I get when it comes to boys" Mandy laughed.

"Yeah how can I forget? Whenever a cute boy walks by I end up injured!" Miley rubbed her foot.

The two girls had been up since 5 that morning. There was no possible way they could sleep. The Best of Both Worlds tour began that morning and that meant they would be sharing a tour bus with the ultra cute Jonas Brothers. Miley and Mandy were standing outside their tour bus which had Miley and the Jo Bro's faces plastered on it.

"All unpacked?" Billy Ray, Miley's Dad, asked while walking towards the girls. "Mr. Cyrus when have I ever not unpacked?" Mandy rested her hand on the man's shoulder.

Billy Ray stared at her for a moment, "Right…as I was saying, all unpacked?" he repeated. Miley laughed, "yes daddy, well at least I am , I'm not so sure about Shmanders over there" Miley turned her head in Mandy's direction who was currently doing a handstand.

"Please don't tell me you guys stopped at Starbucks before this" Billy Ray pleaded. Miley smiled innocently, "We would never…" Billy Ray gave her a stern look, "I love you daddy!" Miley kissed Billy Ray's cheek and skipped onto the bus.

"I question those girls sometimes…" Billy Ray shook his head before walking towards his family's tour bus.

_HONK HONK_

"They're here!" Mandy screamed while hopping up and down. A long, black, sleek limo pulled up in front of the tour bus and out came three brothers then a girlish scream. Miley whipped her in Mandy's direction, but oddly enough it wasn't her.

Then Miley saw that it was Joe Jonas who made the girlish sound…of course. "MANDY MANDY MANDY!" Joe chanted while running up to her.

Miley saw that Mandy was loving this. Joe pulled Mandy into a hug and Mandy tried to break free, but Joe wouldn't let her. Miley laughed at the two, but jumped once she felt two arms encircle around her waist.

However, she then relaxed once she smelled the familiar smell of Axe. She let her head fall back onto the boy's chest. "I've missed you" Nick whispered into her ear. Chills ran up and down Miley's back, "I've missed you too".

Miley turned around to face the curly haired boy. She smiled, he looked exactly the same. His curls still fell in his face, his eyes were still extremely chocolaty and his arms and chest still contained the muscle that made her want him to hold her in his arms forever. Miley wanted to kiss Nick so badly right then and there. His lips looked so soft and gentle…

"Nick! Miley! Time to get on the bus, we're heading for Texas!" Kevin called from the bus. "_Moment ruined" _Miley thought to herself.

Miley and Nick were just friends. That's what they'd ever be. Sure Mandy would like to think otherwise, but who ever _really_ listened to Mandy? I mean come on…have you met the girl?

Nick put one arm around Miley's waist and led her onto the bus. Miley walked up the steps and couldn't help but smile at the sight before her. Joe and Kevin were already battling it off in Guitar Hero and the bus hadn't even started moving yet!

"Hey, you gonna play fro bro?" Joe asked, not taking his eyes off the television screen.

"Maybe later" Nick shrugged. He then let go of Miley and headed towards the bunks. Miley felt lonesome after he left. '_This is what happens when he's around again' _Miley thought to herself.

1 hour later…

"MILEY!" Joe banged on the door of the bathroom on the bus. All he got back was the sound of the blow dryer running. "I'm serious Miley! Get out! You've been in there for like a decade and…and well…I need to pee!" Joe whined while twisting his legs together.

Miley strutted out of the bathroom wearing grey short shorts, a white tank top, and a grey cardigan. Simple, but cute. "THANK THE HEAVENS! SHE'S OUT!" Joe dashed into the crammed bathroom and slammed the door in Miley's face.

Miley giggled and walked into the front, up to the kitchen/living room. It was small, but comfortable. Miley could hear Mandy and Kevin talking and decided to listen in on their conversation.

"I still can't decide between which two" Mandy whined. "Well I like the second one better" Kevin reasoned.

"Yeah, but which one will look better on me?" Mandy sighed. "Well I think the pink one totally makes your tan skin like glow girlfriend and the gold one brings out your ah-maz-ing brown eyes!" Kevin exclaimed.

All Miley heard was silence and then Joe bring out his famous line, "awkward…" "When did you get here?" Miley whispered/hissed.

"I just had to take a number 1" Joe explained. "Gross" Miley scrunched up her nose. Joe and Miley peeked through the doorway until another member of the tour bus appeared.

"What are we doing?" Nick whispered. Miley and Joe both squealed and grabbed onto each other. (**A/N: **Joe sounds so gay right now, but don't worry. He so isn't. He's too hot to be!) "Jeez Nick, you scared the crap out of me!" Miley whispered putting her hand to her heart. "Sorry" Nick laughed.

"You know I can totally hear you, right?" came Mandy's voice from the other room. The three burst into laughter and walked into the living room.

"You guys would never make it at being spies" Mandy said. "Now me and Mandy on the other end!" Kevin laughed while placing his arm around Mandy's neck.

Miley glanced over at Joe, she could see the fire burning in his eyes. "Get a room!" Nick laughed jokingly. "I'm gonna go take a walk" Joe said through gritted teeth.

"Joe…" Mandy started, "we're on a moving bus". Joe glared at her, "Whatever". "Oh no Joe!" Miley cried, "what!?" he asked worriedly.

"Is it.." Miley walked towards Joe putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "that time of the month again?" the group of kids cracked up at her joke.

* * *

**I know it was extremely short, but don't worry I'll be writing longer chapters. R&R please.**

**xxEmilyKearse**

* * *


	2. Klutz

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, or Aly & AJ. However…I really wish I owned Nick Jonas!

Miley sat in her bunk bed, taping a collage of her favorite stars up against the wall. She smoothed it out and then smiled, "perfect".

Miley could hear the TV blasting from the front of the bus, Mandy had begged Kevin and Nick to have a Grey's Anatomy marathon for hours until they finally agreed.

Miley hopped out of her bunk and made her way to the sitting area. She stared at Meredith Grey's face on the television and listened to her part, "so you think I'm broken…? Fix me." Meredith stated.

Miley heard sobbing and looked over towards the couch. Sitting before her were Nick and Kevin balling there eyes out and stuffing popcorn into their mouths at the same time.

Miley smiled, they were so perfectly dorky. Mandy walked out of the bathroom. "What did I miss?" She glanced over at the TV.

"Aww man I missed my favorite line. Rewind it!" She demanded. Kevin stopped blubbering long enough to say, "But we just saw-" He got cut of. "REWIND IT!" Many screamed. "Someone's bossy" he mumbled.

Miley walked over to the couch and plopped down in between Nick and Kevin. "Your like totally sitting on me" Nick gasped. "Well then move your knee out from under my butt" Miley joked. Nick muttered something about crazy chicks and then scooted over, Miley just giggled.

"Alright guys, we're taking a half hour break here!" Bill, the bus driver called from the front seat. "Where being..?" Kevin asked.

"It's a café with a gas station next door. This big hunk of burning metal needs some gas" Bill smiled. Kevin just sat in his seat awkwardly. The room fell silent.

"Okay then…" Miley said. "Miles, wanna go get a cup of hot chocolate?" Nick offered. "Why not?" Miley stood up from the couch and walked off the bus with Nick.

"Hey Joe! We're stopping, wanna get some food?" Mandy called to Joe who was currently locked away in his bunk. Okay well not locked away technically, but still he wasn't coming out of his bunk!

Joe ran into the living room with a shocked look on his face. "Food!?" he exclaimed. "Uh yeah.." Mandy started to back away.

"Wait till you tell him that there's hot chocolate" Kevin rolled his eyes.

The group had come back from the café 45 minutes ago and Nick and Miley still hadn't returned.

"Where are they?" Joe asked for the 18th time. "I don't know!" Kevin responded for _also_ the 18th time.

Just then, Nick and Miley walked through the bus' door laughing and holding matching teddy bears.

"Where were you guys?" Mandy walked into the living room with a towel wrapped around her head. They were gone so long, she had a chance to take a long, relaxing shower.

"Did you guys know there was a carnival going on just a few like 5 blocks away?" Nick asked while walking over to his bunk and placing the teddy bear on his pillow. "My Gosh you guys like…walked?" Joe asked in horror.

"Yes Joe…we walked" Miley rolled her eyes. Miley walked over to her bunk which was directly across from Nick's and copied his actions. They smiled at each other knowingly.

_Flashback_

"_Hey want to get a slushie?" Nick asked while pointing to the vendor. "Actually… I've had my eye on that teddy bear over there" Miley's gleaming, hopeful eyes wandered over to the games section and finally landing on the black and brown bear. "Well then, I'm just gonna have to win it for you" Nick smiled sheepishly. "I guess you are" Miley replied._

And just like he promised, he'd won it for her. Of course it took him 5 turns, and 30 dollars later, but he got one for her and she decided to repay him by winning one for him too.

It only took her 3 tries, but he told her to promise him that he would never let Joe or Kevin know that little detail.

"Are we ready to hit the road?" Bill asked with a 'I'm tired and mad that you guys took forever so let's get going' tone.

"LET'S DO IT!" Joe chanted while pumping his fist into the air. Joe was standing on the couch and lost his balance, landing face first onto the carpeted floor. "Klutz" Mandy coughed.

**R&R please**


	3. Pokemon

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, or Aly & AJ. However…I really wish I owned Nick Jonas!

* * *

It was around midnight and Miley was still wide awake. She pulled back the curtain that hid her bunk from the others and jumped out of bed. She then tip toed into the mini-kitchen and opened the cabinet.

She immediately spotted Cocoa Puffs. _Thank the Lord! _Miley silently praised. She tip toed back to her bunk with a bowl of cereal in one hand and a spoon in the other.

She heard a curtain slide back and froze. "Hungry?" Nick laughed, "More like had nothing to do." "Couldn't sleep?" they both asked at the same time then laughed.

"Just too many things running through my head" Nick blushed. There was an awkward silence. "Hey you wanna watch an episode of Grey's Anatomy in the living room?" Nick asked hopefully, a spark lighting up in his eyes.

_How cute _Miley thought to herself. "Why not?" Miley smiled.

The two walked into the kitchen and spotted Mandy. Mandy was wearing rubber ducky pajama pants and a WNBA T-Shirt.

She had her headphones in and was obviously blasting her music because both Nick and Miley could here "Let's Dance" by Vanessa Hudgens playing.

She was fixing herself a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. She turned around and froze. One of her headphones had fallen out of her ear and she was in mid-bite. "Shey shoo shtole my idea!" Mandy said with a mouth full of Honey Nut Cheerios, pointing to Miley's bowl of cereal.

"Huh?" Miley asked, Mandy swallowed; "I said! You stole my idea!" Mandy whined.

All of the sudden Joe walked out of the bathroom, scratching his butt and looking beat. He was about to turn down the mini-hallway towards his bunk when he saw everyone.

"Hey!" he said cheerfully, for it being midnight and all. "Are we having a pajama party?" he beamed.

"No Joe," Nick sighed, "we're not."

"Way to crush a guys dreams Nick!" he pouted while shuffling back to his bunk. "So guys, what are you doing?" Mandy asked.

"We're about to watch so Grey's Anatomy until we get sleepy again" Nick explained.

"Ooohh! Grey's!? Sweet! I'm not tired anyways so I can just join.." Miley glared at Mandy, "Joe! You know in bed. Well not in his bed! Pshh, that'd be weird! Ha yeah!" Mandy chuckled nervously while walking backwards, "so I'm just gonna you know…go…somewhere else" she turned fully around and dashed towards her bunk screaming, "JOE! NICK AND MILEY ARE FINALLY REALIZING THEIR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE FOR EACH OTHER!"

"What the…?" Kevin shot up from his bunk, hitting his head on the top of Joe's bunk. "My God Mandy! Can you be any louder?" Kevin rubbed his now bruised head.

"You think they heard?" Mandy started biting her nails. Joe hopped down from his bunk, "maybe if we stay really really quiet they'll forget you said anything" Joe put his arm around Mandy's shoulder and put his finger up to his lip signaling her to be quiet.

"NO WE WON'T!" came Miley's voice from the other room. "Gosh darnet!" Joe cursed.

Nick was blushing furiously and Miley was falling off the couch from laughing so hard. "This is gonna be a looong tour" Nick sighed.

"Heck ya!" Miley giggled, "but it will be awesome" Miley yawned. "Getting tired?" Nick asked, putting his arm around her shoulder, Miley shook her head and nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

She was obvioiusly wiped but just wouldn't admit it. Nick started humming "Hello Beautiful" and that's what did it, Miley was out like a light.

That next morning…or should I say a few hours later, Kevin walked into the living room and saw Miley and Nick cuddled up next to each other, dead asleep.

Kevin ran back to his bunk and grabbed his Polaroid camera and took a picture of them. The picture came out of the slot and Kevin fanned it out. He then ripped a piece of tape off the dispenser from the cabinet and taped it into Miley's bunk, knowing she'd appreciate it later on.

Kevin was _just_ about to warn Joe and Mandy about Nick and Miley still being asleep when Joe came bursting into the kitchen with Mandy on his back.

The two were singing, "My Milkshake Brings All the Boys to the Yard" and might I add, quite badly.

Nick shot up from the couch and Miley fell to the ground. Nick helped her up and the two fell back onto the couch, covering their ears.

Mandy and Joe still hadn't noticed the two and continued singing. Kevin rolled his eyes, "My pokemon bring all the nerds to the yard and their like you wanna trade cards, damn right I wanna trade cards!" Joe sang.

"What?" Mandy asked. "Please, please…" Nick begged, "don't make him go into description!"

"Hey Nick! Buddy, what are you doing in the living room?" Joe could be so clueless. "Oh well before you rudely came in we were…" Nick started, "just about to make you breakfast!" Miley finished with a big smile on her face.

She didn't feel like having Joe breathing down her neck for the rest of the day.

Mandy looked at them skeptically, but didn't feel like asking them questions. "Whatevs. So where's our breakfast?" Mandy climbed off of Joe's back and walked over to the little booth, where they would be eating many breakfasts' in the near future.

"Well you interrupted us so no breakfast for you" Nick shrugged. "Aww come on Mandy! Why'd you have to make us sing that song?" Joe slumped into the seat next to her.

Mandy punched his shoulder playfully, "Shut up Danger"

"Alright kids!" Bill called from the front of the bus, "we're here!" Miley looked at her watch, it read 7:45 A.M.

The front door of the bus opened and on came Miley's Dad. "Hi Daddy" Miley smiled, "Hey darling…I got your schedule here kids" Billy Ray pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket.

"There's sound check at 10, lunch at 1:15, makeup/wardrobe at 5 and the show will begin at 7:30." He looked up from the paper and inspected the kids faces.

Mandy was practically drooling, guess someone was up a little too late last night, Joe had a smile on his face as wide as a football, what was that kid on? Kevin was cradling his head in his hands and Miley and Nick both were resting their heads on the table.

"Jeez, what happened?" Billy Ray asked. "Mandy…Joe…bad singing…pokemon" was all Nick could mutter. "Nuff said. Be ready by 9:45" he the walked off the bus and out of sight.

"So…does that still mean no breakfast?" Joe asked. "JOE!" they all screamed in unison.

* * *

**Review. Review. Review. Review. PLEASE!!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	4. That's Joe For Ya

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, the Jonas Brothers, or Aly & AJ. However…I really wish I owned Nick Jonas!

* * *

"MILEY! 5 MINUTES!" Kevin screamed outside the door of the bathroom. "I know…god!" Miley hopped out of her bunk. "Wait I thought you were…" Kevin started, pointing towards the bathroom door confused.

Suddenly the door opened and out came a gorgeous looking Joe, "Hello brother" Joe winked. "If you ever do that again…" Kevin twisted his face in disgust, "I'll…I'll…" Kevin didn't know what to say.

"Yeah your speechless, I have that kind of effect on people" Joe sighed while walking out the door. "Only Joe" Miley rolled her eyes while copying his actions.

**xx**

It was now 10:15 in the morning and Miley was on stage practicing her song "See You Again". Mandy and Nick were watching her from the wings while Kevin tuned up his guitar and Joe practiced his vocals.

Mandy caught Nick staring at her and giggled. "Somebody's got a cruuuussshhhh" Mandy said in a sing song voice.

"Pshh I do _not_" Nick crossed his arms over his chest. "That's what she said…" Mandy replied.

"What?" Nick was so confused. "Sorry, I was watching the MTV Movie Awards last night" she pouted, Mandy could be so random sometimes, scratch that…all the time!

Miley walked over to the couple, "I swear Joe can be soo…UGH!" she groaned. "What'd he do now?" Nick groaned.

"I'm in the middle of the song right? And Joe decides that's the perfect time to skip onto stage, wearing the bunny ears Frankie got him for his birthday screaming 'LOOK AT ME I'M A BUNNY!' and then skipping off" Miley shook her head.

Nick and Miley sighed at the same time, "Joe's an idiot" they said in unison. "KNOCK ON WOOD!" and with that they went running off to find a piece of wood.

"My God, it's like they're already married" Mandy shook her head, "wait…JOE'S GOT BUNNY EARS!?"

**xx**

Miley sat in her dressing room practicing her vocals. It was opening night for the tour and she was extremely nervous.

Outside the door she could hear Joe practicing the first verse of "That's Just the Way We Roll", then a crash, the sound of cymbals and a "HOLY FUDGE". Nick burst through the door, "Quick! What do you do when your drummer is stuck in a trash can and your lead singer is tangled in bunny ears!?"

How could he say that without even smiling? "Should I even ask…?" Miley stood up from her chair.

"Please don't" Nick cried while running out of her room yelling, "DON'T WORRY JOE! NICK J'S COMING!" and with that Miley was left alone in her dressing room with the image of Joe and his bunny ears stuck in her head.

**xx**

"Wow" Miley said breathlessly, "that show was amazing" she was beaming.

Nick couldn't help but stare. Even though she had just been running up and down the stage for 2 hours and was all sweaty, she still looked great. "Yeah…" was all he could say.

Mandy stared at him knowingly and he just glared back. "So uh, who's in the mood for popcorn?" Kevin asked. "I am!" Mandy and Joe's hands both shot up. They were all walking back to the tour bus with about 6 body guards surrounding them.

Ah, fame.

**xx**

It was around 9:54 p.m. now and Mandy was in the shower singing her heart out to "Survivor" by Destiny's Child, Kevin was stuffing his face with popcorn in the kitchen, Miley was watching "The Hills" on TV and Joe and Nick were by the bunks talking.

"So then Garbo goes 'Oh no you di'nt' and I was all 'oh yes boyfriend!'" Joe reenacted in a Valley girls voice. Nick sighed, was it possible for Joe to just shut up? J

oe watched Nick as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Your thinking" Joe stated, "and?" Nick asked. "About Miley" Joe added. "Why does everyone think that around here!?" Nick shot up from his bed, hitting his head on the top Mandy's bunk, "Ow!" he held his head in pain.

"I feel your pain brotha!" Kevin screamed from the kitchen. "Dude, everyone knows. Even an idiot could tell" Joe answered.

Nick was about to say something smart when Joe cut him off, "don't even think about it" he threatened. Nick laughed and fell back onto his bunk.

"So what if I like her?" Nick asked. "Do something about it…" Joe replied in a 'Duhh' tone. "I want to get to know her more" Nick reasoned. "Nick, you two have known each other for 2 years. You know her favorite color, favorite food, favorite band" Joe laughed.

That _was_ true, Nick knew everything about her. He knew that she loved thunderstorms, hated when people spitted onto the ground, thought Beyonce should be president, has watched 'The Notebook' 47 times, was addicted to brushing her teeth at least 3 times a day, couldn't live without her Ray Bans, texted her friends Leslie, Ashley and Vanessa every second of the day, her favorite food was celery and peanut butter, and once that clock turned 11:11 she would drop everything that she is doing and make a wish. Whether they were in the middle of a press conference, concert, or even dinner. She'd make a wish. It was just what she did.

"Hellloooo" Joe waved his hand in front of Nick's face. "Wh- huh?" Nick snapped back to reality. "I was saying, do you wanna go watch the Hills with Miley and I?"

"Nah, I'm good" Joe then left, leaving Nick to daydream. "That boy's got it bad" he chuckled quietly.

**xx**

"I know right, I hate Heidi!" Mandy fell back onto the couch. "Lauren can be weird sometimes too though" Miley replied, "but, Audrina is always awesome!" she smiled.

"Gotta agree on that!" Mandy high fived Miley. "Hey girls whatcha…" Joe was about to sit down on the couch, "Get out of here" Mandy pushed him, sending him backwards into the TV.

"Nice M & M, reeeeaaalll NICE!" he fake cried. "What was that for?" Miley whispered to her best friend.

"Joe was just there, and I felt like pushing someone" Mandy shrugged. Miley's eyebrows shot up to the top of her forehead, this girl was crazy.

**xx**

The entire bus was silent, except for the TV which was still on. Heidi and Lauren's faces were currently on the screen and they were fighting, like always.

"I really want to forgive you, but at the same time I wanna forget you!" Lauren snarled. Kevin walked into the living room, he had been awoken by two crazy chicks throwing comebacks at each other.

"Well maybe I.." Heidi began. Kevin turned off the TV, "GIVE IT A REST!" he shouted.

**xx**

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
__Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?  
Tell me,  
are you patient,  
understanding?  
C__ause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I  
I've tried every remedy  
And nothing seems to work for me_

Miley's phone went off, signaling she just got a text message. Miley rubbed her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. "Who the heck…" she started.

**Message From: Baby V**

**Hey Girly! Listen, I know it's like a whole other time…wherever you are. But, Ash and I just wanted to let you know that we miss you! Please, please, please call us whenever you get a chance. We wanna know what you've been buying for us…Oh and uhh talk to you too I guess. Lol, just kidding. How's the whole crush on Nick going too? If he's like reading this too.. OOPS! This was totally Ashley's idea! Not mine! Well, call me Milers!**

**Peace, love..ME,**

**Baby V**

Miley rolled her eyes. It was just like them to text her at…Miley looked at the time on her purple sidekick. 3:20 in the morning. Miley decided to answer them, seeing as she was already awake.

**Message To: Baby V**

**Ohhh Vanessa! I can always count on you to disrupt my beauty rest. It doesn't come naturally you know! Lol. How's it going in Cali? It's only been like 3 days and I already miss you like crazy! You and Ash are totally coming to one of our concerts…hmm maybe New York! Yesss! He he. I can't wait to see the both of you. The Triple Threat WILL be reunited soon! You can count on that. Love you Babs!**

**Smiley :)**

Miley placed her phone under her pillow and then rolled over. She was now facing her collage of celebrities and pictures of her best friends. Sure enough there was a picture of her, Vanessa and Ashley sharing a milkshake at the local diner. She missed them and home. But, that's what you get when your on tour.

Sacrifices.

**xx**

Mandy climbed out of her bunk and headed towards the bathroom. She opened the door to find Joe sitting on the toilet, but oddly enough still in his pajamas and _not_ going to the bathroom.

Mandy decided it was too early in the morning and to not even ask. So instead she waddled back to her bunk. "GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO!" Joe called from the toilet.

* * *

**Review. Comment. Tell me what you think! :)**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	5. Suprise, Suprise

Mandy woke up the next morning to the sound of water running. "Hey!" she screamed. No one answered. "HEY!" she screamed louder.

"What?" Joe peeked out of the bathroom, his hair wrapped in a towel and a toothbrush in his mouth. White foam was all around his mouth, he could have passed for a dog with rabies, but Mandy knew it was just toothpaste.

"I called dibs on the shower first!" she rubbed her eyes and then jumped out of her bunk. "You snooze you lose" Joe smiled laughing, then slammed the door.

Mandy heard a groan come from next to her and she pulled back the curtain hiding the bunk. Nick lay before her giving her the dirtiest glare she had ever seen. "What?" she asked innocently.

"COULD YOU SCREAM ANY LOUDER!?" Nick asked, fire burning in his eyes. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night. The sound of a phone going off and Miley giggling woke him up and he just couldn't fall back asleep.

He spent rest of the night day dreaming about a certain girl. "Well sorrrrry" Mandy answered annoyed. There was shuffling and the sound of pans clattering coming from the kitchen.

Mandy took a few steps back and looked into the kitchen. "Miley…what are you doing?" she knitted her eyebrows together looking at the girl in front of her. Miley was wearing red Juicy Couture sweatpants, a white tank top and her hair was in a messy bun.

"I was…totally not making a cake for your birthday…pshh…I mean why would I do that…pshh…when your birthday is in like…3 weeks. Cheyah so don't go jumping to conclusions" by now Miley had broken into a nervous sweat and she was looking anywhere but at Mandy.

Nick stifled a laugh, for an actress…she sucked at acting. "Oh well…" Mandy smiled her usual 'I don't get it but I'm gonna act like I do' smile, "Ok!" she then skipped past Miley into the living room where Kevin was.

"Whatcha doing Kev?" Mandy fell back onto the brown leather couch. "Watching TV" Kevin's eyes were glued to the television.

Mandy turned her head to face the TV. There was a close up on Lauren Conrad, "I'm just so sick of her and her ways" Lauren sighed. "I thought you weren't into this show" Mandy smirked. "Hey listen this show is very educational!" Kevin argued.

"Ohh really?" Mandy arched her left eyebrow and stretched out onto the couch, making herself more comfortable.

"Yes actually" Kevin turned his head to face Mandy, "so far I've learned that Lauren and Heidi used to be BFFs, but now that Heidi's with Spencer, Lauren isn't friends with Heidi anymore", Kevin was getting more and more into it with every word that came out of his mouth, "and poor Audrina is friends with both of them, so she's like totally split in between!" Kevin finished out of breath.

Mandy's face showed no emotion, "your gay" was the only thing she said before she walked away. "Yeah, well…YOU'RE MOM!" Nice come back Kev, reaaaalll nice.

**xx**

Miley sat in a comfortable chair in the local radio station for Texas. They were doing a couple of interviews in Texas then heading out for New Orleans.

"So Miley, tell us what the Jonas Brothers are really like. Do they have any habits that annoy you on the bus? Or do they blast the music too loud?" the radio DJ laughed, "you know what I mean" Miley laughed.

Of course they were annoying things that they did. Like for one, when Joe would have to keep the light on in the hallway until midnight, convinced that the monsters would probably get the message to go away by then.

Or how Kevin would _always_ leave the water in the sink running after he brushed his teeth. Helllloooo global warming people!

And of course how you would be thinking that you were having a conversation with Nick, but he would just be daydreaming. These boys had serious problems, but still…she loved them.

"Actually no, they're quite the gentlemen" she smiled. The DJ laughed and changed the subject, "Ok listen you're going to be on the bus with these guys for about what? 3 months?" the DJ asked.

"Right" Miley answered, "So there's bound to be some love interests happening" Miley didn't know how to answer that question. She couldn't just say, "why of course. I totally like Nick and just want to kiss him like crazy when ever I want to see him!" no of course she couldn't, so instead she chose a much safer answer, "We're all like a family. I'm the adopted one" she giggled.

The DJ laughed along and decided to wrap up the interview. Miley left the radio station to find the tour bus out front.

"Wow guys, way to break a promise" she smiled, "You promised me you wouldn't stay out in the open!" Mandy just walked over and gave Miley a big hug. "What was that for?" Miley asked, "For being my best friend" Mandy smiled innocently.

"What happened?" Miley sighed. "Well…" Mandy dropped the innocent act, "we were sorta kinda playing catch with your toothbrush in the bus and it, well Joe and I sorta…" "You didn't." Miley cried. "It slipped! We didn't purposely drop it into the toilet!" Mandy cried.

"Well I know you wouldn't" Miley rolled her eyes, "But Joe…Joe is a whole other story" "True dat sista. _True_ dat!" Mandy praised.

**xx**

Mandy was becoming quite suspicious. The arena was empty and it was already 10:30. Where was everybody? Did the schedule change? Nah, it couldn't have!

Out of no where 50 members of the set crew, Kenny Ortega, Kevin, Joe, Nick, Miley, Miley's family, the dancers and band popped up from the back rows and screamed, "SUPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANDY!" Mandy gasped, "what the…?"

Everyone came racing towards her. Miley was holding a cake, Kevin and Nick were carrying presents and Joe was skipping towards her wearing a party hat. Of course… "Guys. My birthday isn't for another 3 weeks!" Mandy beamed.

"But, if we threw it on your birthday. It wouldn't be a surprise!" Miley exclaimed. "I love you guys!" Mandy laughed.

"Hey Mandy!" Joe exclaimed. "Yeah?" Mandy was still smiling, "OPEN MY PRESENT FIRST!" Joe exclaimed, bouncing up and down like a 5 year old. "Ok" Mandy shrugged his shoulders.

Mandy shook the box that was wrapped in yellow wrapping paper with a dinosaur pasted on. She then ripped the paper off and widened her eyes. "A toga?" Mandy asked, "What am I gonna do with a toga?"

"Oh you don't want it? Then I'll take it!" Joe grabbed the toga from Mandy's hands, "Aw Mandy…you shouldn't have!" Joe exclaimed, hugging his friend.

* * *

**Comment. Review. Rate!! Btw, tell me what you think of Joe and Mandy. Do you think they should get together?**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	6. Tied Up

Miley was this close to ripping her hair out of its roots. Joe was getting on her last nerve and Mandy wasn't helping either.

"Miley!" Joe called from his bunk. Miley looked up from the magazine she was reading. She was currently sprawled out on the couch, reading an article on Ashley Tisdale. One of her best friends.

"What Joe?" she said through gritted teeth. This had been the 32nd time he had called her name…in the last hour! "Nothing. Just checking to see if you were there" he said innocently.

Good thing Joe couldn't see Miley right now cause if looks could kill…well let's just say Joe wouldn't be with us anymore.

"Joe." She said slowly while walking over to his bunk at a slow pace. "We. Are on a. MOVING BUS!" she yelled. "Well you never know…" he shrugged.

Miley pulled back the curtain to his bunk and watched as he pasted a picture of Johnny Depp onto some sort of construction paper. Miley was just about to ask him _why_ he was doing that when Mandy interrupted, "Hey Miley?" Mandy said as she walked up to her.

"Yes?" Miley began to rub her temples. "Is it true you think Nick has gorgeous curls?" Mandy burst out into laughter.

"WHAT!?" Miley screamed, she looked over to Mandy who was holding Miley's diary. Nick heard the whole thing from the kitchen and blushed while Kevin just snickered.

Miley ran to her bunk and pulled back the curtain. She then flipped open her HP laptop and signed onto AIM.

**MilesxofxSmiles**: SOS!

Miley waited for Ashley to respond. The screen read "MiZZTiZZ is typing…" But, Miley interrupted.

**MilesxofxSmiles**: And no…NOT THE SONG! :p

**MiZZTiZZ**: Ruin all the fun why dontcha?

**MiZZTiZZ**: What's wrong Milers?

**MilesxofxSmiles**: Joe + Mandy on the same bus equals I'M GONNA KILL THEM!

**MiZZTiZZ**: I'll pray for you…

**xx**

Later on that day, during sound check, Joe took it upon himself to "accidentally" lock Nick and Miley into the janitor's closet and "lose" the key.

"Guys! Are you ok in there?" Joe asked with concern in his voice. "Yes Joe" Nick replied annoyed, "we are fine. Now can you please tell us why you shoved us into this closet and ran away screaming "I DID IT! I DID IT! BEAT THAT MANDY!" 5 minutes ago?" Nick asked behind the closed door of the closet.

Joe scratched his neck nervously…good thing there was a door hiding him. "I'm Joe. I don't need an explanation" he simply stated and then ran off to sound check.

Nick sighed and then slid down the door. "How long do you think he'll keep us in here?" Miley asked while moving a bucket to the side before sitting on the ground. "Like he said. He's Joe. I don't' think we'll be getting out of here anytime soon."

**xx**

It had been 20 minutes later and still no sign of Joe. That is, until Nick and Miley heard two voices outside the door.

"So you really locked them in the closet?" Mandy asked in disbelief. "Yeah!" Joe smiled brightly, "and now, they'll be forced to talk and get to know each other more"

"Joe that's brilliant! Those two love birds will finally tell each other how much they-" Mandy smiled. "MANDY!" Nick and Miley screamed while banging on the door cutting her off.

"JOE!" Mandy screeched, "you didn't tell me they were in THIS closet!" she started to panic.

"I knew there was something I was forgetting!" Joe laughed nervously. "Great! Now if I wake up with bugs in my bed like last time. IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!" Mandy screamed while chasing down the hallway.

"MIIIILLLLEEEYYY!!" Joe screamed while running. "A little tied up here" Miley snickered, Nick just laughed.

* * *

**R&R**

* * *


	7. Trapped In A Closet

It had been 2 hours and still no sign of Joe letting them out anytime soon. Nick and Miley had played 'Would You Rather', Truth or Dare, Rock, Paper, Scissors, and thumb war 15 times already and were finally getting bored.

Miley shivered as the air blew out of the A/C. "You cold?" Nick asked examining her. She was dressed in her Miley clothes, wearing only a white tank top which had gold necklaces stitched to it and sparkly black jeans.

Miley nodded her head and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep herself warm. Nick took his white Abercrombie sweatshirt off and wrapped it around Miley. H

e hadn't had time to change into his costume before thanks to Kevin trying to show off some of his guitar moves and he was thankful for it.

Miley gladly accepted and snuggled into the sweatshirt. It smelt just like him. Nick was trying to hide the fact that he was cold now, but he wasn't doing that great of a job at it.

Miley noticed this right away and scooted closer to him. She then took his sweatshirt and wrapped it around both of them. The sweatshirt wasn't exactly huge so they had to sit extremely close. So close in fact that Miley was practically sitting on his lap.

Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. He was enjoying every minute of this.

Miley rested her head on his chest and he looked down at her. He watched as she battled against sleep. Her eyes fluttering open and shut every once in a while.

"Sleepy?" Nick asked while stroking her hair. "Joe had me up all night. He never shut off the light in the hallway swearing that the monsters recruited some super spy ninjas" Miley replied before yawning.

Nick laughed softly, Joe could be very overdramatic sometimes. But, silently Nick was thanking Joe for locking them in the closet. "Miley?" he whispered.

All he got back for a response was a grunt. "Do you believe that best friends are secretly lovers who just haven't opened up their hearts to each other yet?" Nick asked.

Miley was half conscious when she responded, "Yes. I believe we're best friends" That wasn't exactly what he was expecting to hear, but in a way he knew what she meant. He loved her too…

* * *

Joe waited for Kevin outside the dressing room. Kevin walked out of the room 7 minutes later wearing his outfit.

As Kevin fixed his tie, Joe sighed. "What's up bro? Fro bro?" Kevin looked up, "Wait…where's fro bro?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. Uh, about that…" Joe rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You didn't by any chance lock him and Miley in a closet hoping they would bond and admit their feelings for each other, did you?" Kevin asked casually.

"How did you know?" Joe gaped. "News travels fast around here. Plus, I wrote that idea in my diary" he answered angrily.

"I swear we didn't read your diary" Joe exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense. "We?" Kevin asked, "Yeah, me and Man…" Joe cut himself off. "Gosh darnet! How do you get these kinds of things out of me!?" Joe whined. "It's a gift" Kevin smiled cheekily.

**xx**

"You didn't!" Miley exclaimed. She and Nick were still in the same position. She on his lap and his arms around her waist, they decided they liked it that way. Obviously… "I swear" Nick laughed, "Well then! Nick Jonas is a rebel" Miley teased.

Nick poked her in sides and she tried to squirm out of his grasp laughing. Miley was turning every which way and soon, her arm hit the shelf above her causing a bucket to fall to the ground. 'BANG' the bucket hit the floor.

Miley screamed, latching onto Nick. She and Nick were so close that Nick could smell the strawberry shampoo she put in her hair that morning. Her lips were centimeters away and all he wanted to do was pull her closer and kiss her with all the feeling and passion he felt towards her.

"What was that?" Miley whispered. Nick could feel her hot breath on his neck. "I don't know" he whispered back, Miley wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"Nick?" Miley asked. Nick stayed silent. "Nick…" before Miley could finish, Nick had slid his hand behind her neck and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips upon hers.

Miley didn't kiss back at first; still a little shocked. But, she soon responded by biting his lower lip. As much as they didn't want to stop, they were losing oxygen. They both pulled away and looked into each others' eyes. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Nick whispered before pulling her into a soft, gentle kiss.

Which Miley turned into a passion filled, heated one. She needed to taste him. She'd been waiting for this for a year now and now that the time had come she wasn't going to waste it.

Miley's fingers ran through Nick's curly hair and Nick placed butterfly kisses on her neck. Nick brought his lips back to hers and traced his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance. Miley granted it, fighting a duel with him to take over control.

* * *

"Now Joe!" Kevin ordered. "Whatever Kevin" Joe groaned while inserting the key into the whole that unlocked the closet door, "but if they're still all buddy-buddy when I unlock this door, it's gonna be all your…" Joe stopped mid sentence.

Kevin's jaw fell to the floor, "Uh, sorry if I'm mistaken, but I don't think that's buddy-buddy" Kevin joked. "M-my plan…IT WORKED!" Joe exclaimed hopping up and down.

Miley and Nick quickly separated. Miley shot up, running towards her dressing room red faced. "Dude! What happened!?" Kevin exclaimed. Nick sighed dreamily, "I love you bro"

**xx**

Mandy sat in Miley's dressing room flipping through an issue of Seventeen. "Pshh, Lindsay Lohan is so not a role model…get real!" Miley burst through the door, smiling like an idiot.

Mandy shot up from the couch. "Oh my gosh! How'd you get out!?" she asked. "I love Joe and his perfectly annoying little ways" Miley swayed over towards the couch and then flopped down. "Uh, I'm sorry…what?" Mandy's arms flew up in the air.

"Life Lesson Number 1: Never underestimate Joe Jonas" Miley explained.

* * *

**Thank you ****KWRCtm**** for the idea! So what did you guys think? Remember kids...never underestimate Joe Jonas! Words of wisdom from Miley. Lol. R&R please!**


	8. The Entertainment Begins

Miley tossed and turned in her sleep that night. She felt so cold without Nick's sweatshirt, let alone his arms around her waist. Everything that happened in that closet changed her, changed them.

Miley could no longer take it, she climbed out of bed and tip-toed to Nick's bunk. She pulled back the curtain to reveal a sleeping Nick. She lifted the blanket off him and then climbed into the bed.

These were the times that she got homesick. She missed her friends, her other family members, her dogs. She missed being able to ride her bike around the neighborhood or lounge around the pool with Leslie. Miley lifted Nick's arm and placed it across her waist. "Mmm" Nick stirred in his sleep, pulling her closer to him. She snuggled into his chest and quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Shh! Don't wake them!" Miley could hear Mandy's voice. She didn't want to wake up. They were driving for the rest of the day, so all she wanted to do was sleep in.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to get a picture!" Kevin argued, a flash went off burning Miley's eyes.

She shot up from the bed bringing Nick along with her. He rubbed his eyes and then looked frantically around. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked sleepily.

Mandy and Kevin quickly scurried away, leaving the two alone. "Miley?" he asked, "what are you doing…in my bed?"

"I couldn't sleep" there was a certain shine in Miley's eyes this morning. It almost looked as if she was going to cry. "You make me feel safe" she whispered.

He pulled her into a hug and rested his head upon hers. They lay in bed for a couple hours, sneaking kisses whenever they could. They knew Kevin was spying on them, trying to get good shots for his camera. What a nerd…

* * *

Joe lay on the couch basking in all his glory. "I've gotta admit, you've done good kid" Mandy laughed while taking a seat next to him.

Joe smirked, "Oh really?" "Yes really!" Mandy giggled.

"Can I ask you something?" Mandy asked Joe. "Sure" he replied while sitting up. "Do you sorta feel jealous of them now?"

"Incredibly" Joe sighed while running his hands through his hair, "I want something like them" Mandy continued. Joe looked over to her, her eyes looked hopeless.

Joe scooted closer to Mandy and dropped his arm around her shoulders, she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "Me too" Joe whispered, "me too". Who knew Mr. Jokester had a sensitive side?

"Oh my god!" Kevin said to himself, "this is like a field day" he then snapped a picture of Joe and Mandy and ran off to his bunk. Seriously, this boy needed help.

Nick and Miley decided it was time to get out of bed and eat some breakfast. As they walked into the kitchen, they spotted Joe and Mandy on the couch. "Dang, this is like one of those stories on !" Miley exclaimed.

"Pit stop!" Bill called from the front of the bus. The bus came to a stop and the doors opened. However, it wasn't for the kids to get _off_; it was for someone to get _on_.

"Good morning" Billy Ray smiled while climbing the stairs. "Daddy?" Miley crinkled her nose in confusion. She was currently holding hands with Nick and didn't know how that would go down with her dad. So she let go of his hand.

"We have a slight change in the schedule" he explained. Mandy rubbed her eyes before sitting up. "Like what?" she yawned. "The concert's been cancelled" Billy Ray held up a sheet of paper resembling what he just said.

"Uh, that's sort of a big change!" Nick rolled his eyes sarcastically. Billy Ray gave him a stern look and he quickly shut up.

"Well what are we supposed to do for the rest of today and tomorrow then?" Kevin walked into the room. "PARTAY!" Joe shot up from the couch throwing his hands up in the air.

"Can I get a WHAT WHAT?" Joe exclaimed looking around the room with a gigantic smile on his face. "Dude" Nick said annoyingly. "Fine then…!" Joe pouted, sitting back down on the couch.

* * *

**The entertainment begins….**

"BINGO!" Mandy shouted, jumping out of the kitchen booth and doing a little victory dance. "WRONGO!" Miley shouted back. Mandy looked at her confused. "It's just a …. BING!" Miley laughed, pointing to Mandy's sheet. Mandy examined it, "you suck" she pouted.

**xx**

"18, 19, 20! Here I come" Joe called from the front of the bus. He searched behind the couch, TV, underneath the kitchen table, in the cabinets. He finally walked towards the bunks and pulled back the curtain to Miley's bunk.

"AHA! I found you!" Joe pointed his finger at her, taunting her. Miley scoffed, "so what?" "I win, you lose" Joe teased in a sing song voice. "Hey Joe…" Miley started, "yeah?" Joe asked. "Are those the monsters behind you?" Miley asked in a fake-oh my gosh I'm so scared-voice. Joe screamed like a little girl and ran towards the bathroom.

He slammed the door shut and Miley laughed to herself. "HEY OCCUPODO!" she heard Nick's voice exclaim. "NO TIME FOR THAT! I NEED A SWORD, A SHIELD….AND SOME MARSHMELLOWS!" Miley fell out of her bunk laughing.

**xx**

"Hey can you pass some of the turkey?" Mandy asked Kevin. "Sure" he responded while tossing her a slice. It landed on her forehead. "Hey!" Mandy exclaimed, "you did that on purpose!" "Maybe I did…maybe I didn't" Kevin shrugged his shoulders while squirting some mustard onto his sandwich. Mandy squirted some of her ketchup onto his shirt and he squealed. Yes, squealed. "You did _that_ on purpose!" "Maybe I did…Maybe I didn't" Mandy giggled.

**xx**

The gang all sat around the TV, watching Rachel Green slap her friend Joey upside the head. "I swear, this show is the best one we've watched so far!" Kevin exclaimed. "'Friends' is a classic" Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Nuh uh" Joe shook his head. "Uh yeah it is" Miley defended Mandy. "Actually South Park is a classic" Kevin said matter of factly. "Alright…it's two against two. Nick which one do you think is a classic?" Miley crossed her arms over her chest.

The gang all turned their heads towards Nick. He was clearly not paying attention because he was laughing at something Joey said. "How. You. A-doing?" Nick copied Joey's hand motions. "Oh god" Joe exclaimed. "What..what!?" Mandy shouted. "He's been sucked in!" Joe cried.

"What's wrong?" Miley knitted her eyebrows together. "Once he's been sucked in…it's hard for him to be sucked out!" Kevin shook his head.

* * *

It was now 1:30 in the morning and Miley couldn't sleep again. She climbed out of bed, tip-toed towards Nick's and got under the blankets. This time Nick woke up.

"Couldn't sleep?" he whispered. Miley just snuggled into his warmth and Nick stroked her hair. This tour was finally turning out to be fun…

* * *

**So I've finally decided something...I LOVE THIS STORY! It is so much fun to write. So expect chapters and lots of them. I don't know how many I'm gonna write for this story, but you can expect at _least_ 15.**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	9. And So The Day Begins

Mandy woke up the next morning and stared at the ceiling for about 10 minutes. They had a whole other day of being stuck on the bus. She planned on staying in her pajamas, pigging out and having a movie marathon. What else was there to do?

"Psst…Mandy" Joe called from his bunk. Mandy stuck her head out of the bunk and looked up. Joe was hanging upside down and swinging. He wasn't paying attention and they accidentally bumped heads. "Ow" Mandy held her head in pain. "Sorry!" Joe whispered.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "What's up?" she asked. "I'm feeling a Grey's marathon coming on" he smiled. Mandy loved that smile. "Right on babe" she giggled.

* * *

Miley woke up to find herself in Nick's arms. She could honestly get used to this. "Good morning" Nick whispered into her ear.

She could feel his hot breath on the back of her neck and she shivered. Miley rolled over onto her side to face him. "Good morning" she whispered back.

Nick pulled her closer and planted a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead. Miley looked up into his dazzling brown orbs and smiled.

"Wow, I just woke up 2 minutes ago and I can already tell this is gonna be a great day" she giggled. Nick cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers. Miley was taken aback, but quickly kissed back. Nick rubbed his thumb against her cheek as they pulled apart.

Miley was beaming. 'FLASH' a camera went off. "SERIOUSLY KEVIN!" Miley whined. "I think my new calling is to be a photographer. Sorry bro, but I'm quitting the band…peace!" Kevin dashed off while laughing evilly.

"First thing after breakfast…I'm calling a therapist" Miley sighed.

**And so the day begins…**

"JOE GET OFF YOUR PHONE! WE MADE PANCAKES!" Nick yelled towards the bunks. "Uh, I'll be there in a few!" he called back.

"Wow, I was sure that was going to work. Usually when I mention pancakes he does his little happy dance…" Nick raised his eyebrows. "He's talking to AJ" Kevin rolled his eyes.

Mandy's ears perked up, "Who's AJ?" she asked casually even though she was panicking on the inside.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Oh come on! You know AJ! Remember we did a concert together"

"Oh…that was _her?_" Mandy snorted. Nick, Kevin and Miley all exchanged looks. Mandy was not doing a great job of trying to conceal her jealousy.

Joe walked back into the room. "So, what was for breakfast again?" Joe smiled at everyone and then looked at Mandy. She was stabbing her pancakes.

"What's wrong with her?" he whispered to Miley. Miley had to stifle a laugh, "Oh nothing"

Mandy sat on the couch, spooning ice cream into her mouth and watching Grey's Anatomy. "Mind if I join you?" Joe asked, "I promised we'd watch it together" he winked.

"Whatever" Mandy said while spooning some more fudge swirl ice cream into her mouth. Joe looked at her, what was her problem?

Joe decided to try and lighten the mood. "So I see Izzy and George are at it again" he laughed. Mandy just mumbled something and continued staring at the TV.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Joe shot up from the couch. "You…and _AJ_ are my problem!" Mandy shot up from the couch as well.

"What are you jealous?" he rolled his eyes. "YES!" Mandy screamed. Joe's eyes widened, he hadn't expected that.

"I'm jealous that AJ can have you, but I can't!" Joe stepped closer towards her. "I'm jealous of her getting to touch you whenever she wants, but I can't" Joe took two steps forward, face to face with her now.

"I'm jealous that –" Joe cut Mandy off with his lips crashing onto hers. Mandy pulled away quickly and stared him straight in the eye. "But I thought," Mandy was confused. "AJ and I are just friends" Joe stated.

And with that, their lips reconnected.

"Aww they're so cute" Miley gushed from behind the bathroom door. She and Nick had been spying. Seriously people on this bus have a problem with that…

* * *

"Kevin" Miley banged on the door to the bathroom, "I'm not gonna say this again. Get. Out. Of. The. Bathroom!" "Uh, a little busy!" Kevin called back.

Miley couldn't take it any longer. She turned the knob and barged into the bathroom, getting ready to kick Kevin off the toilet. But, what she saw surprised her.

"YOU TURNED THE BATHROOM INTO A PICTURE ROOM!?" Miley gasped. Pictures hung drying on the walls and the room was pitch black. "Close the door!" Kevin slammed the door shut.

Now, Miley couldn't see anything. "Kevin, seriously…you need to get help. I'm not even kidding anymore." Miley sighed.

"Trust me. These pictures will come in handy." Miley just rolled her eyes. Whatever you say Kev…whatever you say.

* * *

**Hmm...Kevin. What are you thinking? Well, anyways. I'm dieing to know what you kiddies think! R&R PLEASE!**


	10. Trouble

The set crew was setting up the stage for the concert that night. They were in Charlotte, North Carolina and just hanging out in the seats the audience would sit in later.

"I'm bored" Joe sighed while dropping his head back. "Me too" Mandy added.

"IDEA!" Miley popped out of her seat. "This should be interesting" Kevin rolled his eyes.

Miley ignored his comment and ran to Big Rob. The Jonas Brother's body guard. She whispered something into his ear and he just smiled.

The group exchanged a confused look with each other before Miley ran back to them beaming. "Who's up for a game of football?"

**xx**

"Over here Nick! Over here!" Joe exclaimed, flailing his arms in the air. Nick ignored him and passed the ball to Mandy.

They had divided into teams. Mandy, Nick and Joe vs. Miley, Kevin and Big Rob. Yeah, Big Rob was playing…watch out Joe.

Mandy fake passed to Joe and then passed it back to Nick. "No really Mandy! Pass it here! Oh come on…uhh…you're beautiful?" he tried. "Nice try, but you don't have to state the obvious" she joked.

While Nick was laughing at Mandy, Kevin stole the football. "HEY NO FAIR!" Nick exclaimed. "Ya snooze ya lose brotha!" Kevin called back.

Kevin tossed the ball to Miley. She looked over at Joe who had a heart-breaking frown on his face. Miley decided to be nice to him…for once.

Miley dropped the ball onto the ground, "Oops I dropped the ball, what shall I ever do?" Joe continued to frown. "Joe" she coughed.

Joe looked up, "Joe.the.ball" she coughed again. "Oh right!" he exclaimed.

Joe quickly ran over towards the ball, scooped it up and ran for the end zone. "Miley" Kevin stated, "I hate you"

"Hey everyone, has anyone been to the bathroom lately?" Miley smirked, "Ok, ok I love you!" Kevin rolled his eyes.

**xx**

" – And so when you get this message call me back. Cause I miss you cough WE miss you! Love you Milers" and with that the line ended.

Miley had been checking her voicemails ever since they got back from the concert. She never knew Ashley and Vanessa could talk so much!

Leslie had left a brief text message saying 'Wish you were here. Email me an update. xoxo' and that was that, but no Vanessa and Ashley had to leave 15 freaking messages!

Miley climbed out of her bed and was about to walk towards the living room but stopped. Tears threatened to fall, there before her Kevin and Nick sit laughing at Mandy's joke on the couch and Joe had his arm around her.

She was gonna miss everyone when this ended. But, she had to keep herself thinking positive, they had a whole other month and a half left! They had to make it memorable.

"Hey guys who wants to play a round of Would You Rather?" Miley offered.

"You know me, always up for a round of that!" Mandy joked. Nick patted the seat next to him, Miley sat down and rested her head on his chest.

"Ok me first, Kevin would you rather…mess up on a song on stage? or kiss Miley?" Joe asked. "Stage most definitely. The fans would understand, but Nick would kill me!" everyone laughed.

Joe's phone started to vibrate, "hold on guys"

He pressed answer on his phone, "hello?…AJ?" Mandy sucked in her breath.

1 minute later, Joe hung up the phone.

"Uh oh"

"What? What is it?" Mandy asked. "Troubles on its way…" Joe rubbed his temples.

* * *

**Uh oh. What's happening? BTW...for those of you who are clueless! lol. AJ is AJ Michalka. So just to let those people know...**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	11. Let Him Go

"Miley, I have some great news for you!" Billy Ray exclaimed bursting through the doors to the bus.

"What!?" she smiled, bouncing on her tipy-toes. "Well, you remember Aly and AJ Michalka?" Billy Ray asked.

"Mhmm" she nodded her head. "Well, they will be one of the opening acts for a few upcoming concerts" Billy Ray beamed.

"Really!? Oh my gosh! This is amazing!" she squealed. Everyone behind her was smiling too…except for Mandy.

She just stood there calmly not showing any emotion in her face. Now Mandy wasn't exactly the "jealous" type, however AJ really ticked her off. Even if she didn't exactly "know" her.

**xx**

"Knock, Knock!" Joe heard someone exclaim. "ALY…AJ!" he exclaimed running up to the two sisters and indulging them in his famous bear hugs.

"What up Danger?" Aly laughed. Joe rolled his eyes, "you know. Saving the world one day at a time.

His whole "Danger" nickname started with Aly and AJ. Ever since that time he accidentally drove through their living room wall…Yeah their parents weren't too pleased.

He had been banned from their house for 2 months until he finally paid for the damage. His parents weren't too pleased about that either.

**xx**

AJ watched as Joe and Mandy cuddled on the couch. It disgusted her. AJ sighed, what was she thinking? She liked Mandy. She had been nothing but nice to her ever since she had arrived.

However, Joe had this effect on her. And it wasn't a good kind of effect. It was never pretty….

**xx**

"Hey Joey" AJ batted her eyelashes, "Can you help me unpack? I just have too many things to unload by myself!"

"Well, me and the guys were just about to practice a song, but uh maybe Mandy could help you, if she doesn't mind" Joe gave Mandy the puppy dog eyes and she gave in

How could you _not_ give in?

"Wow AJ" Mandy smiled, "you brought a LOT of clothes"

AJ fake laughed, this was not what she had planned.

"You know its nice having two new other girls on the bus. I mean I love Miley, but her and Nick get tiring after a while" Mandy laughed.

AJ frowned; Mandy was just so…so…not her.

**xx**

"AJ what happened to liking Kevin?" Aly asked.

"Aly! I NEVER LIKED KEVIN! THAT'S YOU!" AJ exclaimed, "Really? I thought you always liked him!"

AJ let out a frustrated sigh. Bonding with Mandy wasn't helping her so she just had to step it up to the next level. Which was what?

**xx**

It was time for their first concert with Aly and AJ. Nick was so excited. He couldn't wait to see the crowd's reactions. As he walked by AJ's dressing room. He heard Joe talking.

**xx**

"So what did you want to talk about?" he knitted his eyebrows together.

"Well…" AJ blushed, "I just wanted to talk about all the good times we had together" she smiled.

"Uh ok." Joe was confused. But, he always was...so it wasn't exactly a big shocker.

AJ started to laugh, "remember the time me, you, Aly and Josh were playing Frisbee on the beach and I accidentally flung it into the water and you jumped right in even though it was like 50 degrees out."

Joe laughed, "how could I not? I thought I got frostbite!"

They both started cracking up. "I miss this" AJ blurted out.

"Miss what?" Joe asked.

"This. Laughing. Together. Us." She blushed.

"Yeah, we should hang out more" Joe offered.

"No I miss us being together. As a couple. What happened Joey?" AJ started to scoot closer to Joe on the couch they were sitting on.

"AJ, I love Mandy now." Joe blurted out.

"you…you love her?" AJ stuttered.

Joe's face lit up, "yeah…I guess I do."

**xx**

AJ was dragging her feet down the empty hallway. He said that he loved her. What was with that?

All of the sudden AJ was pulled into a room.

"Listen, if you want this tour to be fun. Stop with the whole Joe thing." Miley squinted her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"Miley. I don't know what you're talking about" AJ knitted her eyebrows together.

"AJ" Miley said sternly. "Ok, ok, I get it!" AJ sighed, "but, it's just…we had so many good times in the past!"

"Keyword: past!" Miley exclaimed. AJ collapsed onto the couch, "I know, but I guess…I just miss him" she pouted.

Miley sighed, she knew what AJ meant. Every girl on this planet knew what AJ meant!

"I get where you're coming from, but he's with Mandy now. The thing you two used to have; it's over." Miley explained, taking a seat next to AJ.

"It's really over. Huh?" AJ mumbled. "Yeah" Miley slowly nodded her head.

"Then, what's next?" AJ asked, turning her head to face Miley, "what happens now?"

"You love Joe, right?" Miley asked. AJ nodded her head guiltily. "Then let him go."

**xx**

AJ walked out her dressing room to find Kevin and Aly having a thumb war. "Warning Kev: Aly gets pretty competitive" AJ laughed softly while walking by.

"Psh, I so do not!" Aly exclaimed. "Ok so it's 4-1. I'm winning. You're losing. You owe me a free soda. One of you're famous ice cream sundaes and a free back rub" Aly listed off, "TAKE THAT SUCKA!"

Kevin started to back away slowly, "Uh, AJ?"

Kevin began to run down the hallway only to bump into Mandy. "Hey Mands" he smiled.

"Hey Kev. Have you seen Miley?" she asked while staring at her feet and playing with her hands.

Kevin hated seeing Mandy like this. She was always nervous and self-conscious now. He missed the old Mandy who would run out of the bathroom in only boxers and her bra screaming, "WHOEVER PUT THIS FAKE SNAKE IN THE SHOWER..IS SO DEAD!" Kevin sighed, good times, gooood times!

"She's in her dressing room." Mandy started to walk away, "Oh Mandy?" Kevin called after her.

Mandy turned around, "If you haven't already noticed. You and Joe are perfect for each other." Mandy just laughed and continued walking.

**xx**

Mandy knocked on Miley's dressing room. No response. She opened the door and found Miley chatting up her phone.

"Ash…Ash…ASH!" Miley screamed into her phone.

"Listen there is no such thing as a ten minute sale! It's just a show." Miley explained, "Yes, I will ask Selena" she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, bye. I love you too!" and with that the line went dead.

"Hey. So I talked to AJ" Miley smiled sympathetically. "Really?" Mandy asked while taking a seat on the couch.

"Listen, you and Joe are perfect for each other. End of story. You don't have anything to be scared of. You should never feel threatened. Never forget that. You're perfect the way you are." Miley rubbed Mandy's back.

Mandy smiled. Miley always knew what to say.

"You're the best" Mandy laughed softly. "I've been told that before" Miley started to wipe off invisible dust off her jacket, trying to look all "cool."

"You're a doof" Mandy laughed.

"Wrong." Miley stated, "a very COOL doof!" she giggled.

**So I'm continuing my story. No matter what anyone says. I'm getting great reviews and the readers are amazing, so I'm not stopping something that's going so well...**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	12. All In A Good Days Work

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap" Joe muttered, "What's up with you?" Miley asked, not taking her eyes off her magazine.

They had just finished a concert and everyone was asleep. Except for Miley and now apparently Joe.

"I forgot something" Joe cried, "Then go get it" Miley rolled her eyes.

"No like I forgot something…but I can't remember!" Joe sighed.

"Ok listen Joe…" Miley started before placing her magazine on the kitchen counter, "I want you to think. I know I'm asking a lot out of you, but this is important!" she rested her hand on his shoulder.

Joe muttered a, "Ha ha, very funny!" and then trudged back to his bunk.

_All in a good days work _Miley thought to herself.

**xx**

Nick was watching 'The Real World' with Aly, AJ and Kevin in the living room. Well he wasn't technically watching it, seeing as he wasn't paying attention at all.

He heard the refrigerator open and then close. He turned his head to find Miley in the kitchen, drinking a glass of iced tea.

He slid off the couch and tip-toed behind her. He then slid his arms around her waist causing her to jump a little and for some iced tea to spill over the rim of the glass.

She then relaxed, figuring it was Nick. "Hi" she smiled, while nuzzling her face into his neck. "Hi" he smiled back.

That's what Nick liked about the two of them. All they had to do was say "hi" and that would be it. No "how are you?" was needed because they always knew what was going on with each other.

They always knew what the other one was feeling or thinking…

It had always been like that, even before they got together.

"Wait here, I have a surprise for you" Nick whispered into her ear, before running to the back of the bus.

Behind the bunks there was a curtain and behind that curtain was a couch and another small TV.

The kids found out about this room a month into the tour. Surprisingly, Joe found it.

Miley waited in the kitchen for which seemed like ever. Until finally, Nick returned.

"Soo, what's the surprise?" she was bouncing on her tipy-toes.

"Uhh, yeah Mandy kind of ate it" he sighed.

At that exact moment, Mandy ran across the kitchen and jumped on the couch between Aly and Kevin.

"What the…" Kevin started, "QUICK!" Mandy screamed, "HIDE ME BEFORE MILEY KILLS ME!"

"Mandy.." Kevin said in a calm voice, "did you have sugar again?"

"Maybe" she put on an innocent look, then gave up. "Ok so I _might _have eaten some chocolate covered strawberries…but just a few!" Mandy smiled. Kevin gave her the 'I know you're lying look' and she gave in, "Ok so just a few…dozen"

xx

Aly was in the shower and could here noise coming from outside the door.

There was the sound of the door opening, slamming shut and banging on the door. "Uhh, who's in here!?" she exclaimed trying to find a towel.

"Whoa when did you get in here!?" Joe screamed. "LIKE 45 MINUTES AGO!" Aly screamed while wrapping a towel around her wet body.

"Awkward…"

xx

AJ still couldn't understand how she got into a staring contest with Mandy.

"You're going down Mama-Jama" Mandy threatened.

"I don't think so sista!" AJ giggled.

"Ready?" Kevin asked.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Mandy chanted.

"On your mark…you know what, screw that! GO!" Kevin waved his hand in the air, signaling them to begin.

_Ah, I smell a new friendship brewing _Kevin smiled to himself.

* * *

**And…TADAA!! Whatcha think? Amazing? Terrible? Ok? Tell me in the reviews! I really appreciate them people!!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	13. Everything's Back To Normal

"Marco"

"Polo"

"Marco"

"Polo"

"MARCO!"

"AHHHH!!"

"Aha! I found you!" Joe screamed while capturing his younger brother Frankie in a bone-crushing hug.

"I. Can't. Breathe" Frankie said in between breaths.

"Oops sorry" Joe laughed while letting go of Frankie and running his hands through his hair.

Denise Jonas and her 4th son Frankie decided to stay on the same bus as Billy Ray for the rest of the tour. She missed her husband and other sons dearly and couldn't wait to see them any longer.

"Hey Frankster!" Noah, Miley's little sister called.

"We're about to go get some ice cream at Friendly's! Wanna come?"

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule…duh!" Frankie skipped towards Noah with an extra bounce in his step.

"I swear one of these days those two will get married" Joe said to no one in particular.

"I hear ya" Kevin sighed.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?"

**xx**

Miley ran her toothbrush across her teeth. She then picked up her glass of water, gurgled and then spit the water out.

She walked out of the bathroom feeling renewed and refreshed.

They had a long day ahead of them. The tour was coming to an end soon and there were only a few shows left.

"Hit me" Mandy chanted.

Nick threw a card down on the kitchen table.

"Hit me" Mandy chanted again.

Nick rolled his eyes and threw another card down.

They were playing Black Jack and it was clear that Mandy had no idea how to play the game, seeing as she now had 7 cards in front of her.

"Hit me" Mandy smiled.

Nick groaned and threw all the cards down in defeat.

"Here…take all of them!" he shouted, while getting up from his seat.

"YAY! I WIN!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in the air celebrating.

Miley giggled, that girl was just so…so…okay there was seriously no word in the dictionary that could describe Mandy. She was just…Mandy. There, that's one way to describe her.

"Hello beautiful" Miley heard Nick whisper in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist from behind.

"How's it going?" Miley laughed.

"I here it's wonderful…in California" Nick continued the little game.

"Okay…I'm done" she smiled.

"Hey! That's not apart of the song" Nick pouted.

Boom. Crash. Bang. And with that…the bus stopped and the lights went out.

"JOE!" Mandy, Kevin, Nick and Miley screamed in unison

"I swear it wasn't me this time!" Joe walked into the kitchen.

**xx**

Miley looked at her watch. It was now 8:15 PM and it was starting to get dark. The gang was crowded around Bill outside who was checking the engine of the bus.

"What's the diagnosis doctor?" Joe asked completely serious.

Mandy just rolled her eyes, "looks like rats got into the wires"

"Will she make it?" Joe's eyes widened.

"Ok who out a bag of cheese doodles in the engine?" Bill exclaimed while lifting the evidence up.

Everyone backed away from the crime leaving Mandy.

Mandy smiled nervously, "Listen Bill, Big B!"

Bill frowned, "Ok so I'm guessing that's not a good nick name!" she muttered to herself.

"Listen, we were playing truth or dare a few nights ago and well…Miley dared me to do it!" she exclaimed pointing to Miley.

"Cheese doodle freak say what?" Miley exclaimed.

Mandy kept her head down avoiding eye contact with Miley.

"Oooooooohhhhhh I'm telling Nooooaaaaahhhh!" Joe said in a sing song voice.

**xx**

Aly and AJ had left the tour a couple days ago and the bus was much roomier now. Everyone wasn't breathing down each others necks or 'popping each others bubble' as Joe would like to say.

"You know, I missed this" Kevin said to no one in particular.

Joe and Mandy were playing connect four on the floor, feeding each other popcorn occasionally. Nick and Miley were watching Grey's Anatomy on TV and Kevin was enjoying the view.

"Missed what?" Nick asked.

"Our Grey's Anatomy marathons. Eating popcorn. Joking around with each other. All of us together. I mean it was nice when Aly & AJ were here. It's just…it wasn't the same. You know?" Kevin explained.

"Connect four!" Joe shouted.

"Yeah, Joe just wasn't himself when they were here. He was kind of…" Miley shuddered, "serious"

"I felt like I was in a parallel universe" Kevin joked.

"NO!" Mandy shouted at the TV, "Derrick! You can't leave her for Rose! Can't you see she's just hiding her true feelings behind a mask! I mean seriously I thought that you were a doctor…you're not that smart" Mandy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mandy" Miley stated.

"Yeah Miles?" Mandy's face brightened.

"I love you" Miley giggled.

"Tell me something I don't know"

**xx**

"I need your opinion on something…" Miley started off with a serious look on her face.

"On what?" Mandy asked.

They were sitting in Miley's dressing room. The concert would start in a half hour and they were just relaxing until they had to face the crowd.

"Now be honest…" Miley lowered her voice.

"Ok Miley…you're really starting to scare me"

"Should I wear a pink or white headband with this outfit?" Miley cried.

Mandy rolled her eyes, "the pink one"

"The white one it is!" Miley sighed.

* * *

**Guys...I'm really sad! Only two more chapters left after this! (tear) I just don't know what else to do with this story. There is only oh so much you can do with Mandy's randomness, Joe's cluelessness, Kevin's freakyness, Nick's cuteness, and Miley's words of wisdom. So it's coming to an end soon. This was my first Fanfic and I don't want it to end! But there's nothing else I can do :(**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


	14. A Jawdropping Dare

Miley was braiding Mandy's hair in her bunk. It had been a boring day so far and it was only noon. They were on their way to their last concert and no one was exactly speaking.

It wasn't that they got in a fight. No. It's just they were all afraid that they would say something upsetting like "so last concert…"

_BING_

**BabComBAC**: MILERS!! Ur coming home in a few days!! YAY!

Miley quickly tied the orange hair band around the ends of Mandy's hair and pulled her HP laptop towards her, read Vanessa's IM and then typed her response.

**MilesxofxSmiles**: Yeah! But don't mention that to any1 else on the bus : (

**BabComBAC: **Y? what's up?

Miley sighed, Vanessa hadn't been on the bus with them. She hadn't experienced all the laughter and tears they were put through. How was she going to be able to explain to her how much she would miss them?

**MilesxofxSmiles: **We're just sad it's ending…woops gtg…Joe's calling my name.

**BabComBAC: **Ok well I'll talk to you later baby girl! Can't wait to see you! Tell Mands I said hi!!

Miley shut the lid to her laptop and looked over at Mandy who was smoothing out any bumps in her braid. Mandy noticed Miley staring.

"What's up?" Mandy scrunched her nose up in confusion. She always did that.

"Nothing" Miley smiled…she didn't want to bring the topic up.

"I feel a game of truth or dare coming on!" Joe shouted from behind the curtain in the back room.

Mandy's eyes widened, "NO WAY JOSE! The last time I played…Ms. Cyrus over here got me in trouble!"

Miley just blushed and jumped out of the bunk.

"Well maybe you shouldn't give into peer pressure then!" Miley giggled, "Live above the influence" Miley said in a deep voice.

Mandy just stuck her tongue out at her.

The two walked into the back room and sat on the floor in a half circle.

"NICK! KEVIN!" Joe called to the front of the bus.

Nick and Kevin both walked in carrying popcorn and a bottle. They then sat down, creating a circle.

"Spin baby!" Mandy screamed and threw her arms up in the air.

Kevin spun the bottle and it landed on Joe.

"Oh this should be fun" Kevin laughed with an evil grin plastered across his face.

"Help me" Joe squeaked while turning to Mandy.

"You're on your own babe" she laughed while ruffling his hair.

Joe just whimpered and turned to Kevin, he then took a deep breath and his entire attitude changed, "it's ok… I live for danger!" he smirked.

Nick, Miley and Mandy just rolled there eyes. This would be interesting.

"Alright Joe, truth or dare?"

"Dare…duh" Joe rolled his eyes.

"Ok at our last concert…I dare you to…" Kevin stopped mid-sentence and whispered the rest of the dare into Joe's ear.

"WHAT!? Joe shot up from the floor.

"Hey…you chose dare" Kevin smirked.

Joe just pouted and sat back down, obviously defeated.

**xx**

The three boys were on stage now and Miley was waiting in the wings. She didn't have to get into the cube that she made her entrance in for a little while. She watched as Nick did what he liked to call a "Nick flip" and Joe sing his heart out into the microphone.

"_We're the kids of the future. Whoa. We're the kids of the future. Whoa. Everybody live 'cause the future is now!"_

The boys voices rang throughout the arena and the audience erupted in cheers.

Joe grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat to make an announcement.

Miley was confused; he didn't usually make an announcement until later…what was going on?

"What's up party people!?" Joe smiled.

A group of girls in the front row shouted, "I LOVE YOU JOE!"

He just blushed and continued with his speech. "So how many of you know Miley's best friend Mandy?"

The audience cheered again, giving him his answer.

"Well, I just thought I'd let everyone know out there that…she's a really amazing girl and…and…I love her"

The arena fell silent. All you could hear was one girl start to whimper, but soon enough that stopped and everyone started cheering again.

"I'LL FIGHT MANDY FOR YOU!" The same group of girls shouted from the front row.

Mandy was standing behind Miley in the wings with her jaw nearly touching the ground, "D-did he just…" Mandy started.

Miley just nodded her head in disbelief, "yup"

"Holy crap"

**xx**

After the concert finished, the gang returned to Miley's dressing room instead of immediately returning to the tour bus.

"Who's up for a game of 'LIFE'?" Miley asked.

"Nah, I'm good…I already bought mine on eBay" Joe shrugged.

Kevin just hit him upside the head and told Miley to get the board game out.

**20 minutes later…**

"Alright, so I'm married to Johnny Depp, have 6 kids and live in a townhouse. Yeah life's good" Miley smiled.

"What's Johnny got that I don't?" Nick huffed.

"Simple…he's HAWT!" Mandy exclaimed.

Both Joe and Nick sat there with disappointed looks on their faces and the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Yeah guys…he's so totally hot. Like how can you NAWT see that!?" Kevin played along.

**xx**

The group had returned to the bus about 10 minutes ago and were now watching TV. "Guys I just realized something" Nick blurted out.

"What?"

"This is the first time we've actually watched TV without…like watching a marathon of –"

"Ooohh look! There's a marathon of America's Next Top Model on VH1 right now!" Mandy cut Nick off.

"Never mind, I spoke too soon."

**xx**

Miley watched Nick as he slept that night. She knew it was sort of stalkerish, but she knew that in a couple days she wouldn't be able to sleep in his arms every night.

She quietly slipped out of bed and tip-toed towards the living room. She then collapsed down onto the coach and rested her head on the throw pillow.

Mandy walked into the room and sat down next to Miley.

"What are you doing up?" Miley asked.

"Couldn't sleep"

"Same here" Miley answered.

Mandy decided to change the subject, "remember when Kevin said he'd miss this a couple days ago?"

"Yeah" Miley nodded her head.

"I will too"

* * *

**One more chapter left to go! So to answer some of your questions...there will ****not**** be a sequel. However, if you guys give me some ideas then **_**maybe **_**I'll write one. But, I'll only do it if you guys give me some and REALLY want one...**

**So review please and tell me what you thought of the story overall!**

**Infinite x and o's ****  
****xxEmilyKearsexx**


	15. We've Become A Family

Tears rolled down Miley's face. "I don't want this to end" she choked back a sob. "No one does" Joe pouted.

It was the end of the tour and they all knew they had to say goodbye. Sure they lived in the same neighborhood. But, it wouldn't be the same.

Miley had gotten so used to the light being on in the hallway that now she needed to buy a nightlight once she got home. She was also so used to sleeping in Nick's arms that she didn't know how she would be able to fall asleep at night.

Then, there would be the Grey's Anatomy, the Hills, and Friends marathons that would never be the same. Not without the small living room, smell of popcorn filling the air or Mandy and Joe latching onto her during the sad parts of Grey's.

She would also miss their competitive games of football in the arenas. Joe making a touchdown and Mandy cheering him on. Then, there would be the times where they all played 'LIFE' in her dressing room.

She couldn't do this. "Guys, I can't say goodbye" "Why not?" Joe asked. "Because saying goodbye means forgetting and I don't want to forget you guys." Miley started to tear up again.

"Guys, remember my obsession with pictures?" Kevin asked. Everyone nodded their heads…how _could_ they have forgotten. He was a maniac with that camera.

"Well I made this" Kevin pulled out a scrapbook from behind his back. As he opened it, Miley sobbed louder.

There was a picture of her and Nick sleeping. His arm was around her waist and she was fast asleep with a smile on her face.

A picture of Joe doing his victory dance in the arena after making a touchdown and a picture of Mandy in her pajamas holding an ice cream scooper, chasing Nick around the bus after he tried to take a bite out of her ice cream.

Kevin flipped the page. It revealed a picture of Joe giving Mandy a piggy back ride outside of the bus and another one of Nick trying to teach a few chords to 'Hold On' on the guitar to Miley.

Mandy laughed at the next one. Miley was giving Joe a wet willy and he had a disgusted look on his face. "It's perfect Kev" Miley breathed out.

"GROUP HUG!" Joe shouted. Everyone gathered in for a group hug and Miley couldn't resist. She quickly tapped Joe on his shoulder and looked away innocently.

Joe broke up the hug and looked around frantically. "Who did that?" he asked. "Did what?" Nick questioned. "Tapped me on the back!"

"Uh, Joe…no one tapped you on the back" Mandy raised her eyebrows. "B-but…I felt it!"

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much" Kevin cried, pulling them all back into a group hug.

Miley knew that nothing would change. They'd have all the memories to recall back on in the near future and the pictures to prove it. Miley couldn't wait to see what was next. Maybe they'd get to do another tour together. A concert would even be nice. She just wanted to be with them again. They had become a family.

"No seriously guys…who tapped me?" Joe looked around the room with a frightened look on his face.

"It was the monsters" Mandy giggled.

Oh yeah, they would definitely be ok. Kevin would continue being a "photographer", Mandy and Joe would be extremely cute together that it would soon become nauseating and she and Nick would sneak into each others houses at night. Just to say goodnight to each other. Everything would be perfect…

"Mr. Monster…?"

* * *

****

It's the end...yup. It is. BUT! I'm in the middle of writing an epilouge so don't get too upset! (sigh) I'm considering writing a sequel...and I think I might do it...I'm still not sure, but don't give up on me! :)

**Infinite x's and o's  
xxEmilyKearsexx**


	16. Epilogue

It was the night of the party. The party to celebrate the end of the Best of Both Worlds: Tour and Miley was pumped. All their Disney Channel friends would be there, but she was mostly excited to see the boys.

Miley could hear teeth chattering next to her as she walked out of the parking lot and into the club. "Nervous much?" she laughed.

Mandy just stuck her tongue out and continued chattering her teeth.

Once Miley and Mandy got to the front entrance, they both took deep breaths and linked arms. "Ready?" Miley asked.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Mandy chanted in a manly voice and with that they opened the two doors and were met with the party in full swing.

Chelsea Staub and Selena Gomez immediately ran up to the two girls and gave them hugs. They pulled Mandy away in a flood of questions.

Miley ignored Mandy's plea for help and kept on walking, occasionally saying 'hi' to people like Kyle Massey, Demi Lovato, and Cody Linely.

"Hey!" Ashley exclaimed pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. "OH MY GOSH ASHLEY!" Miley exclaimed hugging her back.

"Where's Nessa?" Miley asked, a smile plastered across her face. Ashley pointed over to Vanessa who was sitting on Zac's lap talking to him, Jason Dolley and Emily Osment. "Always the social butterfly" Miley joked while rolling her eyes.

"Miley! Miley!" she could hear her name being called from across the room. Miley let her eyes roam the room, searching for the one calling her name.

She soon felt two strong arms embrace her in a hug and she melted into his arms. "Why hello there Nicholas" Miley greeted him in a British accent. Always the weird one.

"Why hello there Miley..holas" Nick laughed.

There reunion was cut short when they heard a crash come from the snack table. Miley heard someone say "oops" and knew right away who was it was…none other than Joe Jonas.

Miley and Nick quickly ran over to the snack table and were met with a puddle of fruit punch on the floor and Joe covered in the liquid. Adrienne Bailon ran to Joe's side and helped him up. "Thanks Adrienne" Joe blushed embarrassed. "It's ok Joe … it happens all…ok I really wanna say it happens all the time. But, it doesn't. Only you could cause this" she rolled her eyes and soon left but not without giggling first.

"She's right you know" Mandy laughed from behind Joe. Joe's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He quickly turned around and came face to face with Mandy. Their faces just 3 inches apart.

"I missed you" Mandy whispered. The boys had been making appearances at fundraisers and amusement parks, they hadn't been around much. Joe leaned towards Mandy's ear "I missed you too" he whispered, which made Mandy shiver. Joe then kissed Mandy's cheek and made his way down her jaw, almost to his destination when Miley screamed, "WHOA! THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!" she then pointed towards Dylan and Cole Sprouse who were trying to stifle a laugh.

"Hey!" Dylan shouted in defense, "we're fourteen!" "Yeah only a year younger then you!" Cole added.

"Listen, I just needed an excuse to make them stop! It was…" Miley whispered, but was cut off by Joe who decided it was time to deliver his famous line.

"Awkward…"

* * *

**So I guess the saying "I guess that's what happens in the end, you start thinking about the beginning" really comes into play here! Okay guys. I need your opinions. Really badly! I want to know what you guys thought about this story overall! Please review!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


End file.
